Sunset
by JaliceCullenFan
Summary: Ok this starts after Breaking Dawn 2. The Cullen's never seem to get enough of the volturi, what happens when Alice has a vision of the volturi coming after them again? What will happen when everyone except Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle leave without the protection of their other family members? All normal pairings.please read and enjoy :) Has some Romance but its all T rated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first twilight fiction story. Now this might sound kind of stupid but I play rp's and I meet some people on there who LOVE twilight likes I do. So we did an rp on one, this story is written by my friends and I. We all did it from other point of views of the twilight characters so it was hard for me to decide which character to have as the main character in this story. I Like Alice and Jasper and then the two of them like Bella and Edward. So I was just going to do it in Bella's pov because that's how the book was written. There will be changing between the pov's at times but Bella is the main pov. So enjoy this story, and thanks to my friends who are a big part in this Love Ya! J Read and Review.

( I don't own twilight, if I did there would be WAY more Alice and Jasper scenes in it.)

Chapter 1

I sat on the couch with the Cullen's, holding Renesmee while she slept. After the whole feud with the Volturi, she was exhausted. Edward was next to me, his chest a hard rock. Jacob sat across the room on the floor, eating a huge plate full of food. He laughed as he and Seth joked around with each other. Everything seemed to be going well. Renesmee was a joy to everyone, Edward could finally read my thoughts when I put my shield off of me, and all of the Cullen's were relaxed and happy. Being a vampire had its benefits.

While sitting on the couch with Edwards hand intertwined in mine, I was thinking of how lucky I was to have my Family. I think we were all grateful for what Alice had done, if she hadn't done what she and jasper had did, Carlisle, Seth, Leah and many others of our family and friends would have died.

I looked towards Alice and Jasper and saw Jasper give Alice a peak on her check while she giggled that sounded like wind chimes, they normally never showed any affection towards each other in public, even if it was with the family. When I looked back at Edward he put his hand around my shoulders and smiled at Renesmee. I saw him smile, it seemed like he was thinking of something, or reading someone's mind "So you are enjoying being one of us?" he whispered in her ear. Ah, so he was referring to when I was thinking about vampires having its benefits.

I laughed lightly. "Yes" I said softly. Renesmee shifted and opened her eyes. She looked up at me and Edward with her beautiful smile. She lifted her palm to my cheek. She showed me her dream of hunting a huge buck. When she pulled away, I smiled. "Soon, Renesmee" I whispered in my sing-song voice. When I looked back up towards Edward he smiled at me and kissed my head. He looked down to Renesmee and then back at me, "What does she want?" he whispered to me. (**Oh and I'm making it to where Edward can read her mind if she has her shield around him**)

I got up off the couch picking Renesmee up with me lightly. I carried her to the door, "We are going hunting with Jacob. Edward?" I asked, answering his question also knowing he would accept to go with. I turned around looking at Alice and Jasper again as I heard Alice ask Jasper something, she said: "hey, you wanna go hunting with them?" her voice chimed through the house as she looked towards me with a large smile. "Ya sure I wouldn't mind, if that's of course ok with you Bella." Jasper said smiling at Alice then turning to me. I nodded and grinned at them, "Of course! Let's go" I glided out the door. Jacob was in his human form when we got outside. I heard Alice, Jasper and Edward get of the couches and came outside, Jasper pulled Alice to his side when Alice and I both muttered "over protective" except Alice added 'fool' to hers. We both laughed.

I looked over at Renesmee, she reached towards Jacob. He grabbed her lightly. "Hey Nessie!" He said, smiling. She placed her hand to his cheek. When she finished he nodded. "Yes, I am coming with you guys" I smiled. Those two were inseparable. Suddenly, as if someone said "go", we all started to run deep in the forest. I grabbed Renesmee and jumped over the huge river. We all landed lightly on the other side with just barely a sound. It sounded like someone was missing from our group but we all know that we all were light on our feet, because of being vampires; so none of us decided to stop because everyone was still there. I saw Jasper in the corner of my eye; he was getting to the front. I wondered why he was doing that then all of a sudden Alice went flying out from a tree and landing in front of us. I gasped as it was all so sudden but it didn't surprise us, "Of course, why am I not surprised" I said smiling.

Jacob had turned into his wolf form and Renesmee was on his back. I set off with them, hoping Edward was following. We crept up on a herd of deer. Renesmee went for the buck immediately and I went for the second largest. When we were done, (I had almost mastered the art of animal blood drinking) we went to find another herd. I heard Edward catching up with us; he was behind a little with a larger deer. "That's an easy herd," He said pointing to a smaller herd that was about a half mile ahead of us. They only had about four deer in it, I couldn't even see if there was a buck with them. It had seemed that Alice and Jasper went home; I shrugged at returned my focus back on Edward "Yes, we can go after that one" I watched Renesmee go for a smaller one this time, probably already full from the last. I nodded to Edward and went for the second largest deer leaving Edward the largest. When we finished, I sat up and ran to Jacob. "We will be at the house. You don't have long" He always took Renesmee to a beautiful lake near La Push after we hunted. Edward still hadn't agreed but Jacob insisted.

We ran back to the Cullen's house and lounged. I stood; it was very comfortable when you were a vampire. Carlisle and Esme looked alarmed. Did Alice see something I didn't know about? I put my shield on Edward, letting him read this thought.

A/N: Ok that was the first chapter, sorry if it ended with a cliff hanger. I'm going off of our pages in the rp and this is where the page ended, it was a good spot to end though. I will update as often as I can. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, so I only got one review for the last chapter but I'm going to be patient and I'm hoping that people are reading it. So this chapter was more difficult to right, we did it in so many different povs that it's going to be hard to right it. So just try and stay with me, I will probably switch povs frequently in this chapter. So here is the next chapter…I hope.**

**Jasper pov (before Bella and Edward get back then to the where we last left off)**

We were just returning home from hunting, we went higher up then my siblings did but it seemed like we were still going to get back before them. I had caught two mountain lions while Alice had caught a bear; I laughed a bit to myself looking over at Alice as we walked back home seeing, I saw that her clothing was tattered, she had wanted to go for the biggest bear that was there and of course there were consequences of going for that one.

We both reached the house walking in silently, I figured that Esme and Carlisle were upstairs but the came down once they realized that we had come back from hunting. I went straight for the couch Alice and I had claimed ours in the living room, it wasn't until I sat down that I noticed that Alice didn't follow me, she was just in a stand still position. Her eyes where hazed over which only meant one thing. She was having a vision.

I jumped from my seat and ran over to her taking her small, fragile hands in mine as I waited for the vision to be over. Once I saw her eyes turn back to normal I felt her emotions spike to be scared and frightened. "Alice, Darling' what did you see?" I asked her calmly, I never tried to calm her emotions; she liked to feel the emotions she was having without them being changed. "Alice dear, what happened" Esme asked walking over to us, I could feel she was now slightly worried. I heard the front door open and figured it was Bella and Edward returning, I looked over at them and saw how Edward had now froze obviously seeing the vision. "Will someone tell us what happened?" Bella asked looking from Alice to me then landing on Edward; finally after Alice being silent she finally spoke.

"Jane.., Alec, Felix, and Demetri..." she whispered out in a stutter. My face immediately fell, I didn't even like to hear their names, and then I thought back to when she was having the vision, she was scared; that wasn't a good sign. Just like me, when she said those names everyone tensed up. I walked even closer to her then I was and wrapped my arms around her waist not letting anything happen.

"Alice, what did you see, what about them?" I asked as her trying to stay calm. I sent a wave of peace and calm over to my family the best I could, it was hard for me to do it if I wasn't calm myself but I was able to calm myself enough to send it out towards my family.

"Demetri is... Searching for us... It's weird, Aro isn't involved in it, and it seems like Jane Is doing the planning. She wants mostly all of us, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and me" she said looking around at all of our family members "they knew I was going to have a vision of this, so they are going to continue messing with my head and constantly changing their minds of where they want us to be; they know that we wouldn't want to do it in Forks because we want to protect the people here. They know that we would leave so that we protect the city; Demetri is constantly tracking on where we are going. Once they know where we have gone they will come after us" she added, she had a lot of stress in her voice and went to go sit down on the couch; probably because if she kept standing she would fall over.

I followed her over to the couch I wrapped my arm around her again trying to comfort her; I didn't want to say anything knowing it would upset her. I just stayed quiet, me quietly soothing her with light kisses and calming words in her ears.

"We have to leave" Bella's voice broke the long silence that had fallen over us after Alice had said what her vision was. I could feel Bella's emotions spiked to embarrassment but she quickly dismissed it and it went to having a little bit of confidence. "Bella, do you have somewhere in mind?" I asked looking up to her tilting my head to the side a little. "Well, I might…" she started looking nervously at Edward before giving him a small smile then saying "Well, I was thinking of Isle Esme."

A/N: Ok that was the next chapter, it's not a much of a cliff hanger this time, I was just thinking it would be a good spot to stop. So yes, I know, they are short chapters but that's just kind of how I right. Please leave a review saying how I did, I always welcome corrective criticism. If you don't like how things are going leave a review n what you would like changed, so please review and I will update when I get the time too! (:


End file.
